Gaming devices currently exist with bonus rounds in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose masked bonus awards from a pattern of masked awards displayed to the player. When the player chooses a masked award from the pattern, the game removes the mask and either awards the player with a bonus value or terminates the bonus round with a bonus terminator. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects an award or a terminator.
In the above game, the controller of the gaming device randomly places a predetermined number of masked awards and terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates. When the player selects a masked award, the player receives the value of the award, and the game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award. The player then selects another masked award, and the process continues until the player selects a masked terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus round of this type.
Gaming machines also currently exist with bonus rounds in which the game selects or determines the player's award. PCT application PCT/AU97/00121 entitled, Slot Machine Game with Roaming Wild Card, having a publication date of Sep. 4, 1997, discloses an example. In this invention, a slot machine having a video display contains a plurality of rotatable reels with game symbols. When the player receives a triggering symbol or combination, the game produces a bonus symbol. The bonus symbol moves from game symbol to game symbol temporarily changing the game symbol to a bonus symbol. If the change results in a winning combination, the player receives an award.
In the first known game, the “go-until” or “do-until” bonus round can end quite quickly if the player selects a bonus terminator early in the bonus round. A prior selection does not affect the current selection except to the extent that one less selection exists. The player blindly selects masked symbols until selecting the bonus terminator, which is immediately displayed. The player's involvement in the bonus round is thus limited. The player has no opportunity to undo or redo an undesired pick. The player has no opportunity to optimize or maximize the bonus round award. In the second known game, the game completely determines the bonus round award, and the player has no affect on the outcome.
Bonus rounds provide gaming manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base game of the gaming device. Excitement and enjoyment increases when the interaction level between the bonus round and the player increases, and also when the bonus round remains compelling for an extended period of time. It is therefore desirable to create a bonus round in which a current selection relates to or impacts a later selection. It is also desirable to provide a bonus round that remains compelling for an extended period of time even if the player does not ultimately fare well in the bonus round. Finally, a bonus round can increase excitement and enjoyment by providing a player an opportunity to optimize a bonus round award.